The Other Sound of Drums
by Alpha Pegasi
Summary: The Master has some fun. Spoilers for The Sound of Drums. Crossover with Supermarionation. Yes,  really. Warning: Graphic torture,  sort of.


**The Other Sound of Drums.(or Dum, Dum, Dum der dum-dum-dum.)**

**Series:** Doctor Who crossover with Supermarionation.

**Characters;** Jack Harkness, Doctor, Master.

**Pairing:** fic.

**Spoilers:** Doctor Who episode 12, _The Sound of Drums_.

**Summary:** _"Laser screwdriver – who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long – I get to kill him again!" _The Master in _The Sound of Drums. _

**Authors Note**: I swear this episode did something to my fangirl hindbrain – I can't stop writing this stuff.

The cobra rose up to its full height. Hood flared wide and fangs bared, it gave a long sibilant hiss. The snake's fury had not been abated by the sinking of those fangs into one victim's neck and now it looked about for another.

The figure of a man stepped in front of it and extended one arm – there was a beam of green light - and the cobra fell, cut neatly into two pieces.

"Now that's your laser screwdriver for you, Doctor. _The_ tool for a newly regenerated Time Lord. None of this antique sonic stuff going back eight regenerations."

The Master pocketed the device with a smile and turned to one of the two other figures in the room.

"And now with inbuilt Lazarus Technology (tm) too – but of course you've tried it out _most_ successfully haven't you?"

He moved to stand in front of the Doctor, who was seated in a wheelchair placed in the centre of the room. Only light restraints kept the Doctor in the chair, aged into immobility as he was by the effects of the laser screwdriver.

His only other weapon had been removed as well, his persuasive voice muffled by a gag. The Doctor's eyes shone with equal measures of fury and sorrow, which only seemed to amuse the Master more.

"He's lingering a bit this time." The Master was now looking at the third person in the room. "Come on Jack, I've got people to see, things to do, worlds to destroy – you know how it is."

Jack Harkness was lying on the floor, arms and ankles tied with thick corded rope. The bite marks made by the cobra stood out clearly against the swollen, distended skin of his throat.

His lips were blue, face contorted. Gasping noises indicated that he was still desperately trying to draw breath, fighting against the paralysis overwhelming his body. But within a few minutes the motion of his chest ceased and Captain Jack died again.

The Master watched Jack's death with rapt attention. He shook his head with mock sorrow and then grinned.

"Right – next? Oh I know, ticky list." He scooped a clipboard off a nearby table and ran his finger in an exaggerated fashion down the attached form.

"OK, Fire in warehouse full of flammable liquid. _Tick_. Nice singe pattern there.

"Dropped into shark tank while weighted down with heavy boulders. _Tick_. Didn't look so pretty after that one, did you Jack?

"And now Cobra._" _He extracted a pen from his suit and made an large tick on the form . "_Tick_!

"Next. Ooooh – trapped between two sliding walls, studded with long, sharp metal spikes – _nasty_!

"I'll get my minions on it right away."

The Master started back across the room. "A Prime Minister's work is never done. Although...," he pulled a chair across the floor and lined it up next to the Doctor's wheelchair, " all work and no play makes Jack an un-revived boy. So why don't we just watch another episode of _In the Night Garden_?"

He produced a video remote from a suit pocket and turned on the giant screen that took up most of one wall.

"Don't you just love the powers of invention of these humans?" He beamed genially at the plasma screen as the credits began to roll.

Beside him the Doctor started to silently scream.

**Fin.**

**Authors Note**: For those of you who don't know what I'm wittering on about, the Master is using the F.A.B picture credits for _Captain Scarlet_ as drawn by the marvellous Ron Embleton. RTD can't refer to CS as it's not Beeb (but he managed to get Cloudbase into _The Sound Of Drums!_)

_In the Night Garden _is the successor programme to _Teletubbies_. It is WORSE x10. My young son adores it and is even more amused that his mum runs screaming from the room every time it comes on. (And to prove that it is all part of The Master's evil plot - the programme is narrated by Derek Jacobi!)


End file.
